


these nights never seem to go to plan

by towonderland72



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grindr, Hook-Up, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Top Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towonderland72/pseuds/towonderland72
Summary: He chooses the first guy who seems relatively normal--just a chest pic, a long pale torso that’s far more Isak’s type than some buff American porn star--to message back, gratified when the guy doesn’t mess around."You free tonight? Top/bottom?"-A Grindr AU.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 292





	these nights never seem to go to plan

It’s late on a Friday night, and Isak’s dick wants some attention.

No, seriously.

It’s been a stressful week--a stressful month, even--and he’s at the end of his rope. He just wants a decent orgasm to put him to sleep so he can get an early night, for once, but it feels like nothing is working. When he plays with his balls, trying to get a good feeling going, all he can think about is the stack of paperwork he left on his desk, and the stuff he needs to buy to clean the bathroom tomorrow. Isak needs to turn his brain off, and he finally has some time to himself.

So why isn’t it working?

When he clicks play on his favourite porn, all he can think about is how scratchy Colby Keller’s beard looks and how douchey Dale Cooper’s tattoos are. Usually they’re good enough at playing romantic and in love to get him there, but tonight, they’re not real enough, and leave him working himself with a frown, feeling like an absolute chore. Trying to get into it, and absolutely failing.

His dick is only half hard in his hands, but Isak is determined. 

He grudgingly opens up Grindr, because he has no judgement about that, anymore. Now that he’s older and busy with work, he hardly has time for romance. He’d love to have time to meet someone for real--have someone steady he could call up to chill and drink beer with, followed by lazy morning handjobs. But he’s 23 years old, he’s an adult with a real job, now, and the only single gay men he meets are the ones who come out of Eskild’s room blushing and pleased.

Ergo: Grindr. 

He chooses the first guy who seems relatively normal--just a chest pic, a long pale torso that’s far more Isak’s type than some buff American porn star--to message back, gratified when the guy doesn’t mess around.

_ You free tonight? Top/bottom? _

Isak sends him a thumbs up emoji, rolling his eyes. Grindr hasn’t changed a bit since he first downloaded it as a scared teenager--but at least, now, he can get straight to the point. 

He goes by  _ isakyaki _ on there now, too. Shows pictures of his face. It’s a whole new world.

_ Top _ , he types, then waits for the reply, biting his lip. “You don’t look like a top”--he’s heard that one before. Requests for a dick pic--that’s common enough, amongst the size queens on here.

The writing bubbles appear and then reappear.

_ Good _ , the reply says, and Isak grins. 

He sends his address without a second thought. Eskild will be home soon, if things go sideways.

Isak puts his hand back on his dick, and waits.

\--

Twenty minutes later, he’s starting to feel a little impatient.

_ What’s your ETA _ , he types one-handed, annoyed as the clock ticks on. He’s swapped his jeans for some sweats--he’s had them since he was 17, he’s pretty sure, but the final growth spurt and gym routine have served him well. He’s well aware of how snug the worn material is--just how much it shows off. 

The longer Grindr guy--blondboy98, according to his profile--takes, the more self-conscious Isak starts to feel. His hand, too, is starting to cramp--but with the anticipation building, Isak can’t help fisting his dick with a little more urgency, glad that it’s finally chubbing up under his ministrations.

_ Did you say biermanns gate? I’m lost _

Isak checks his phone and swears.

_ Deichmanns gate _ , he replies, long-suffering, as if he hadn’t said the same thing four texts ago.

Fucking Grindr, Isak thinks. Maybe in future he should put a minimum grade requirement--5 and above only--but maybe they’d take that the wrong way.

_ Hurry up I’m hard _ he texts, hoping that’ll get the guy hurrying, but receives only a string of winking emojis in return.

He closes his eyes, and tries to picture blondboy98 beside him. The pale skin of his belly, the pale happy trail leading down a flat plane to his groin in low-slung underwear. The guy’s tight brown nipples, hairless chest, slender shoulders. 1.8m, his profile had said--which is fine by Isak, because he prefers guys his own height or taller. 

He imagines turning the guy over, teasing him with his fingers until he’s frustrated at waiting, just like Isak is right now. He imagines fucking into him, and imagines after, lying together in bed. Imagines maybe the guy will be nice, and will stay a while, maybe fall asleep with him to help him sleep, spooned up against him naked and warm.

Isak’s dick jumps in his hand.

_ Here _ , blondboy98 texts, and Isak sucks in a breath.  _ Someone just let me in. See you soon! _

-

When there’s finally a knock at the door, Isak jumps up as quickly as he can with a raging boner. Looking down, it’s obvious that he’s turned on--the outline of his dick pushes obscenely against the thin material of his sweatpants.

But it isn’t like blondboy98 isn’t expecting him to be horny.

Fuck it.

He throws open the door, and stops, because there on the other side is one of the hottest guys he has ever seen.

“You must be Isak,” he says, looking Isak up and down, but in that moment Isak doesn’t give a fuck about pleasantries.

This boy is beautiful. Like, terrifyingly so. If Isak doesn’t get his mouth on him soon, he’ll chicken out and get all self-conscious, and that would be a total fucking tragedy, so...

He doesn’t even bother to ask for blondboy98’s real name before curling a hand around his neck and pulling him in for a filthy kiss.

As Isak pulls back to take a breath, the boy stiffens under his hand. Not in the good way. For a moment, Isak thinks he did something wrong, but then the boy is inhaling a shaky breath and turning them, pressing Isak into the hallway wall in a fluid movement that has Isak thanking whoever the hell invented the hookup app. His mouth rejoins Isak’s mouth, wet and wanting as he swallows up Isak’s gasp greedily.

His jean-clad hips press into Isak, bringing their dicks against each other--and it hurts, a little, the denim pressing against his erection, but as the boy groans, sucking Isak’s tongue into his mouth, Isak can’t help but press back, letting the boy feel every inch of him.

“Bedroom,” he says, pulling the boy’s coat from his shoulders. And then, staring at the boy’s kiss-red mouth, open and panting: “I can’t wait to fuck you."

\--

The boy’s name is Even, and he’s a thing straight out of every single one of Isak’s wet dreams. When Even strips off his clothes, revealing that long torso, Isak has to adjust his dick, wrapping his hand around the base and closing his eyes for a second as he cups himself.

When he opens his eyes, Even is doing the same--holding his hardening dick in his hand, stroking idly as he takes in the sight of Isak, a look of wonder on his face. 

Isak takes a moment to look back, cataloguing Even’s whole body. The plush pinkness of his swollen mouth, and the pale hair dusting his thighs. He’s long everywhere, Isak is pleased to note, and absolutely fucking delicious. 

“You’re definitely taller than 1.8,” Isak says, but Even only raises an eyebrow before he’s stepping close--tugging down Isak’s sweatpants, sucking in a breath when he realises Isak is naked beneath them.

“Dirty,” he says, and Isak rolls his eyes, because  _ what did he expect _ , but he’ll forgive Even’s lateness for this alone--how deep his voice is, and how good Isak’s name sounds in his mouth. “Fuck, Isak.”

“That’s the plan,” Isak jokes, as he steps out of the material bunched around his ankles. Even’s hands cup his ass cheeks, kneading them gently like he’s learning the shape of them. Isak hadn’t expected on joking with his hookup tonight--more a quick fuck to take the edge off--but something about Even makes him want to savour this. 

Isak’ll enjoy it for the one night that it gets to be his, and pretend he’s not already starting to imagine tying Even down and never letting him leave.

He doesn’t know if Even feels the same, but he intends to prove his worth nonetheless.

“You want my mouth?” he asks, and Even looks surprised again--almost like he hasn’t done this Grindr thing before, and doesn’t know the drill. But Isak has, and Isak does, so he takes his chance and presses  _ Even  _ against a wall now, falling gracelessly to his knees on the smooth wooden floor.

“Fuck yes,” Even says, voice all gravel and sex, and Isak gets to it.

Isak has never been one to wax poetic about dicksucking, but there’s something gratifying about the moment Even’s cockhead touches his tongue. About how Even groans low and soft, gripping on to Isak’s shoulders as he gets Even’s dick wet, teases it against his lips a couple of times before taking it into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. He can’t take the whole thing, obviously, but he bobs down, taking enough that Even says his name like a profanity, his hips making abortive gestures that make Isak choke, pulling off.

“Sorry,” Even says, eyes wide, but Isak is already turning his eyes back to the task at hand. Literally. He takes Even’s cock in his palm, spit slicking the way to jerk him slow and tight, and lowers his mouth to his balls, sucking them and kissing them until Even’s hands tighten on his shoulders.

“Fuck, please,” he says, and for a moment Isak thinks about moving his mouth further, licking Even into oblivion to loosen him up to be fucked--but that’s a lot, for a first meeting, and Isak has been on edge for far too long.

He gives Even’s dick one last tease, the slit of it against the flat plane of his tongue, and then he pulls off, enjoying how Even’s hands turn to fists.

He pulls back to grab lube and a condom from his drawer, coming up for just long enough for Even to mash their mouths together in a desperate kiss, and then he gets his mouth on Even again, kissing at his thighs before he gently pushes Even’s legs apart, encouraging him to widen his stance. 

“Ready?” he asks, looking up into Even’s eyes--and the sight is an absolute masterpiece. 

“Can we do this on the bed?” Even asks, breathless. “I’m not sure I can keep standing up.”

And, well.

Isak flushes at that, imagining Even’s thighs trembling as he gets fingered--him slipping down Isak’s bedroom wall, trying to keep standing as Isak takes him apart. 

“Okay,” he says, and Even goes willingly,

Isak doesn’t even debate asking him to turn over. So many times, with a Grindr hookup, it becomes something clinical. Insert tab A into slot B, like a fucking IKEA manual. A guy will go on all fours on Isak’s bed and he’ll acquit himself perfectly well, but in the morning it’ll be hard to distinguish him from the others, just another mental image of a long back and his dick disappearing into someone’s whole.

Even is unforgettable.

Isak wants to stay cool--doesn’t want to be that guy who gets romantic with a Grindr hookup and gets his heart dented in the morning--but Even looks at him so softly that Isak thinks, for a moment, that perhaps it’s okay. Perhaps he can let go, and have this exactly how he wants it.

“What are you waiting for?” Even asks, and Isak takes a deep breath.

\--

In porn, they always do at least two positions. Isak’s always figured two things: 1) that it’s porn dick stamina, and 2) that it’s a lie; every time, the guys know exactly how to move their bodies to look good and feel good, get it exactly right. In reality, sometimes the position is half the battle, not getting a cramp or ending up with pins and needles in his arm.

With Even, it’s fun to figure out.

“Oh my god,” Even laughs, when Isak slips out of him for the third time. “Missionary is so stupid, fuck.” And Isak laughs with him, rather than being embarrassed, because Even is still looking at him like he’s the best thing to happen to him all week, hungry and in awe. 

“You choose, then,” Isak says, and Even wiggles his eyebrows, kissing Isak in what might otherwise seem like a thank you, before he pushes Isak back.

He rolls onto his side, pulling one long leg up to his chest. Instinctively, Isak spoons up behind him, slipping two fingers into his waiting hole before he can help himself. He crooks them up, easily massaging Even’s prostate like this, and Even cries out, stretching out his long body enough that all Isak can do is watch his pink dick bob against his belly, a bead of sweat trickle down the long column of his neck.

“What are you waiting for?” Even asks, and Isak shakes his head, holding his dick carefully by the base as he pushes back into the tight heat of him. Like this, every inch of their bodies seem to run in parallel--as Isak wraps an arm around Even’s waist to reach for his cock, their legs tangle together, and Even twists his neck to capture Isak’s lips in a kiss.

There’s little room to pull out, like this. Isak doesn’t want to pull back too much, lose the points of contact between their skin--but he can go deep, and that’s what matters. He tries a slow thrust, drawing out as gently as he can before fucking up into Even hard, giving Even as much of him as he can.

And Even keens in his arms, and Isak feels himself go wild.

He keeps going, slipping Even his dick and jerking him slow and firm, and Even says nothing, just breathes and gasps into Isak’s mouth, reaching behind to grip at Isak’s side like he can urge him to go deeper, faster.

It’s so maddeningly good that Isak loses all track of time. All track of everything except for the smell of Even, the incredible wet heat of his ass, the way his breaths sound almost shocked out of him at how good it feels. He bucks in Isak’s arms as Isak kisses the back of his neck, marks up his skin with his mouth. He doesn’t complain--just bares his neck wider in invitation, hissing at the pleasure-pain of it as Isak drags his teeth over him.

Isak pumps his hips harder, forcing himself to keep the pace. It’s going to be over all too soon, and Isak can’t bring himself to care.

Sex with a stranger isn’t usually like this.

Even isn’t perfect, and Isak’s arm does eventually go numb, but when Even comes, painting Isak’s hand white, Isak doesn’t need to do much before he’s following him over the edge with a desperate cry, Even’s name sweet and full in his mouth.

As he pulls out, he can’t help laughing, and Even turns, smiles into his mouth, both amazed at how ridiculously good it felt. 

“Damn,” Even says, and brushes Isak’s hair back from his face.

\--

Despite all Isak’s plans, he doesn’t fall asleep.

And Even doesn’t leave, either.

“Someone’s popular,” Even says, as they lay there after. Isak turns, and sees what he’s talking about: his phone, buzzing on the nightstand. He hadn’t noticed it, before--too preoccupied with fucking, and with the overwhelming rush of feelings that came along with it--but yeah, Isak’s phone has been going nuts.

Eskild must have forgotten his key, he thinks. Who the hell else messages him so much?

“Let me see?”

He’s expecting to send Eskild the text equivalent of a sock on the door, but then Even waves his phone in the air, showing him. 

The screen is full of missed notifications from Grindr, which makes Isak snort as he plucks it out of Even’s hands--but then, when he unlocks the phone, his eyes grow wide.

There are a bunch of messages from blondboy98.

_ Hello? I think I’m in the wrong building _

[1] Missed Call

_ Oops sorry I’m across the street _

_ Coming to you now _

[1] Missed Call

_ Hello? _

_ Are you still there? _

[1] Missed Call

_ Sorry I’m late but I’m outside now _

_ Is your buzzer not working? _

[1] Missed Call

_ It’s been ten minutes _

_ It’s freezing out here!! _

[1] Missed Call

_ Okay I get the hint :/ _

[1] Missed Call

_ You fucking asshole  _

Isak looks at Even, then back at the screen. Then at Even. Then at the screen. And then, trying to remain calm, he turns to Even again.

The sense of dawning horror claws at his chest, and he pulls the covers up over him.

“Who the hell are you?”

For a moment, Even just looks back at him.

“Uh, I’m Eskild’s friend?” Even says, eyebrows drawing together. “What do you mean who am I?”

Isak’s heart is in his throat.

“You’re not  _ blondboy98 _ ? Grindr?”

Even laughs out loud at that, shaking his head in confusion.

“...No? I don’t even understand that question.”

But comprehension hits Isak like a freight train, and he hands the phone over to Even as he feels the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Even reads back through the conversation, eyes widening as he scrolls further and further back.

When he gets to the end, Isak expects him to be freaked out, but instead Even bursts into peals of bright laughter.

“Oh fuck,” he says, clutching his sides. “Oh my god.”

Isak’s face burns.

“Shut up!” he says, burying his face in his hands as the truth sinks in. Even isn’t the guy from Grindr. He’s… fuck, he’s a total stranger that Isak jumped in his doorway with a boner. “It’s an easy mistake!”

“Blondboy98?!” Even asks, incredulous. “That poor guy.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”! Isak asks, in return. Like--he knows why  _ he  _ jumped Even… but Even’s the one that went with it.

“You were so hot!” Even says, like it’s no big deal. “How should I know you don’t open the door to everyone like that?”

Isak groans again, but Even prises his hands from his face this time.

“Hey, hey” he says. “No, hey, I just didn’t… it was really awesome. Wasn’t it?”

Isak avoids his eyes, for a moment, but--yeah, okay. 

“Yeah,” he says. “It was fun.’”

Even smiles at that, and Isak wonders if that’s it. If this ridiculous story ends here, with Even leaving, a funny anecdote tucked away for parties for the both of them to tell.

But Even leans over and kisses him, mouth lingering sweetly on Isak’s, before he breaks off to laugh again.

“Eskild invited me to hang out with you both,” Even says, shaking his head. “I just moved into the building, and he thought we’d get along.”

“Of course he did.” God, and what a welcome Isak gave him. Of course Eskild set this up--he probably knew Even would be exactly Isak’s type. He doesn’t even know where to begin with this.

Perhaps he can move. He hears Bergen is nice this time of year.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you?”

Even’s look in return can only be described as fond.

“You too, Isak.”

The phone buzzes one last time, and Even turns it to show Isak-- _ blondboy98 _ has sent him a photo, himself dancing with some guy at one of the Grünerløkka tiki bars. In reality, the boy does nothing for Isak--lips too thin, hair too flat...or maybe he just pales in comparison to Even, fucked out and sweaty in Isak’s bed.

“Regretting it now?” Even asks--and it’s a joke, Isak thinks, but there’s something more playing at the corners of his mouth.

Something that gives Isak hope.

“Fuck no,” Isak says, wrinkling his nose. Even’s expression draws him in, and Isak sets his shoulders, taking a deep breath. “I got lucky tonight, I think.”

And Even’s resulting smile is a thing of beauty, even as he raises his eyebrows at the innuendo.

“Shall we send a selfie back then?” he asks, and--well, usually, Isak wouldn’t. But the thought of having a picture of this, evidence that he and Even actually had this night together…

“Fuck it,” he says, leaning into the frame. 

At the last second, Even turns his face for a kiss, slipping his tongue into Isak’s mouth as his phone makes an obnoxious camera sound in the background.

“Hashtag found a better blond,” Isak jokes, and doesn’t protest when Even types it out.

“Hashtag this one’s a keeper,” Even says, glancing up with mischief in his eyes.

“Am I? Isak asks, but the answer is obvious. Even puts Isak’s phone back on the table and snuggles down under the covers, pulling Isak into his arms like they’ve done it a hundred times before.

“Ask me in the morning,” he says, as Isak smiles into his chest. “But I’m pretty sure the answer is yes.” 

\--

Isak sleeps better that night than he has in weeks.

In the morning, Even says yes.


End file.
